Problem: Michael drove his car for $6$ kilometers on each of the past $2$ days. How many kilometers did Michael drive his car altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Michael went driving. The product is $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 2\text{ days}$ $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 2\text{ days}= 12\text{ kilometers}$ Michael driven a total of $12$ kilometers.